


(i feel like i’m) flying

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Established Relationship, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After deciding on their plan, they looked up. They were in the middle of Main Street, staring right at Cinderella castle.or:“The park opens at 9:00, and Louise said we should get there early.”





	(i feel like i’m) flying

Dan’s alarm woke them up at 8:13 a.m.

“Are you fucking serious? Jesus Christ, it’s too early for this,” Phil groaned, not quite an early riser.

“I know, but the park opens at 9:00, and Louise said we should get there early,” Dan also wasn’t happy, but a room of two annoyed adults wasn’t usually a good situation.

“Letting Louise help plan our trip was a bad idea.”

Dan turned off the beeping alarm, and climbed out of bed. Slowly, but he did get out eventually. He tore the curtains open and Phil practically hissed.

“Dan! My god, close the curtains,” he begged, hiding under the thick duvet.

“Only if you get up.” he shot back, heading to the bathroom.

“Fine. What are you wearing today?” Phil’s voice was less croaky, but still just as annoyed.

“Is it tacky to wear our merch? I’m considering wearing the marble t-shirt.” Dan, after finally relieving himself, went to brush his teeth and hopefully wash his face.

“I don’t think they care. Mickey might hate you for not wearing _his_ merch, though,” Phil laughed at this, seemingly proud of his joke.

Dan made a noise that sounded like an agreement, and went to stand with Phil to choose a shirt.

After he had finished brushing his teeth, he put on a black long-sleeve, with a faded Mickey head. Edgy, but still appropriate. Paired with his grid shorts and grey MagicBand, he looked like a monochromatic Disney dream.

Phil, being the complete opposite, chose his bright blue Stitch t-shirt, paired with black jeans. It may have been twenty-nine degrees outside, but Phil couldn’t wear anything else. Mostly because they hadn’t done laundry yet and these were the only bottoms he had.

Dan had picked up a pair of Minnie ears in Epcot, just the classic red polka dot bow on black ears. He placed it on his mess of curls, then spent a good minute and a half styling it, while Phil finished up in the bathroom.

“Phil, did you put on sunscreen? You know how you burn,” Dan called, rubbing cream on his legs and neck.

“Yes, yes, I did. You don’t need to ask me every time, you know!” Phil’s tone was teasing, and Dan heard him laugh afterwards.

Dan grabbed his backpack, and Phil slipped into his black shoes.

“Oh, wait! Did you get your magic band?” Dan looked at Phil, gesturing to the purple band on the dresser that was definitely not Dan’s.

“Uh, yeah, see? Can’t you see it? It’s literally on my wrist…” Phil spoke slowly, putting his band on his wrist, “See? Right here,” he showed off his arm.

“Right, of course, how did I miss that.” Dan rolled his eyes, although Phil saw only affection.

Once they had left their hotel room, they looked at each other for a second, then realized that they were going to miss the monorail.

“We gotta go,” they said in unison, and walked quickly, as casually as possible, to the monorail station.

They were staying in the Grand Floridian, mostly because they could, but it was also convenient for a lot of things. Like the little soap store with the fabric towels. Dan had gone every night just to wash his hands. Phil did sometimes, too.

After exiting the building, they waited for the monorail to arrive. They were having a great time on their trip, but they kept getting worried about being recognized. They hadn’t posted any selfies, or tweeted anything, because they didn’t want their Florida audience to come to the parks just to see them. They wore sunglasses, but it wasn’t the most effective.

Normally, they would love meeting viewers. It made their day when they heard someone say their names (or sometimes scream them) and run over to hug them.

But this time, they wanted a vacation just for them. Dan (and, in a sense, Phil) had just come out, and Phil decided they both needed to get out of the house. Which apparently to Phil meant booking a week-long vacation to Disney World.

The monorail finally arrived, and they looked for a car with space for two six foot men. It wasn’t easy, but they did manage to get one with a bit of seat space available.

The ride took about ten minutes, from a stop at the Polynesian and the ticket center. A pregnant woman got into their car at the Polynesian, and Phil had given up his seat. He made sure to stay close to Dan, as the car was incredibly crowded and he wouldn’t be surprised if they got separated.

The loudspeaker rang out through the car, “Please stand clear of the doors. _Por favor manténgase alejado de las puertas_ ,” and the doors opened.

Phil grabbed Dan’s hand, and they shuffled past the other sweaty park attendees.

“Okay. Game plan. Our reservation is at 9:50. It’s currently 9:08. We have time for one thing. What do you want? Ride? Snack? Maybe not, Louise said this place was filling. How about a shop, yeah?” Dan said, clearly not knowing when to stop.

“Well, what’s close to the Beauty and the Beast place?” Phil pulled out his phone, as they waited to be scanned into the park.

“It’s in Fantasyland, right? Won’t that have, like, princess stuff?” Dan asked. He smiled at the cast member who was working the magic band scanner. He placed his right index finger on the fingerprint scanner, and his magic band on the large Mickey head. Phil followed suit once he got a spot.

“Have a magical day!” The cast member smiled a smile that was a little too wide.

They smiled back at him and entered the park, Dan making sure Phil wouldn’t walk into any lamp posts while he looked at the digital map on his phone.

“Ooh, there’s a little mermaid ride! It’s like, a ten minute wait. Just down the way from Be Our Guest. Which is where we’re going, right?”

Dan nodded, looking at Phil’s phone. “We’ve got time, I hope. If we’re a little late it’s fine, I’m sure,”

After deciding on their plan, they looked up. They were in the middle of Main Street, staring right at Cinderella castle.

“Now that’s a view.” Dan whispered, lost in the majesty of the castle. He completely forgot that it wasn’t real, and also forgot that he saw a real palace every time he went to Tesco.

After taking a picture and an ear selfie, they headed to Fantasyland, where the Beauty and the Beast and the Little Mermaid areas awaited them.

Apparently, ten minutes was more like two. They rushed through the queue, and didn’t even have a chance to take a picture or interact with the game, even if it was meant for children.

Dan was impressed with the cast member who casually walked backwards on the treadmill, as if it were second nature. They sat in their clam shell, and watched as the bar secured them inside.

“They treat this like it could kill a kid. It’s just singing sea animals,” Dan whispered with a soft laugh.

“Just imagine what’s inside the singing animals, Dan. Wires. Wires _everywhere_. One slip up and we’ll be playing Five Nights at Freddy’s in real life.” Phil teased, quieting when they turned around and felt a wave of air wash over them, mimicking the ocean.

Dan was bopping his head and dancing in his seat while they went through the “Under the Sea” area of the ride. They were silent, the whole atmosphere of the ride had caught their attention. That was the idea, Phil supposed.

Once they had finished the ride, and had seen Ariel and Eric get married, they headed to the fake French town just down the way.

“Let’s head in, yeah? No point in trying to use more time and then being late,” Phil smiled and looked around. “I think that’s it.”

Dan looked where Phil was pointing, and saw yet another castle. This one smaller, and slightly more modest, but the huge waterfall and multiple gargoyles on the large bridge cancelled that modesty out.

They checked in at a little booth near the entrance of the bridge, then headed inside the castle. Every step closer, Dan realized that the castle wasn’t quite as modest as he thought.

The Be Our Guest breakfast had something different. They had to order their food ahead of time, and it would be brought to their table.

“You should get the _Feast a La Gaston._ Sounds like you. All manly and muscular and shit,” Dan poked Phil’s skinny, and definitely not muscular, stomach.

“Yeah, ok. Only if you get the _Croque Madame_ , because that’s basically you in breakfast form,” Phil teased back.

“No, wait, that sounds delicious, I will get that, fuck you.”

After ordering, they tried to find a good table. They tried the grand golden ballroom in the middle, but it was basically full except for a few tables of eight. The “West Wing” themed room was also pretty much packed, minus a sad looking table for two in the very back (and dark) corner.

Finally, they entered the last room, one that looked a bit like a library, but without the books. There was a large music box in the centre, that had a dancing Belle and the Beast.

“This is so cozy, wow. Look, there’s a spot just there, by that painting.” Dan pointed just past the drink station.

They sat down, and discussed their plans for the day after breakfast.

Dan wanted to go on Space Mountain eighty-seven times, but Phil just wanted to ride Winnie the Pooh and It’s a Small World all day.

“We’ll do everything we know we want to do once, yeah? Then see what we have time to do again. But I definitely want to do Space Mountain at least twice. Louise said we would really like Tomorrowland, and that’s the area it’s in.”

“Yeah, sounds good. I think we should go through the park in a circle. Go through the stuff here, in Fantasyland, then, like, follow the paths. Are there paths? We should text Louise,” Phil looked through his phone, trying to figure out if the park did in fact have paths.

“No way. That’s, like, admitting defeat! We’ve gotta go through this day alone. Without _any_ help from Louise.” Dan pulled Phil’s phone away, so he couldn’t message their friend. Phil’s expression told Dan that he knew he was right.

“See, there’s paths! That wasn’t so hard, right?” Dan poked Phil’s shoulder and gave him his phone back.

Phil nodded with a smile, and watched as the waiter brought their breakfasts over. They thanked her, and engaged in small talk (mostly about attractions and shops) while scarfing down their meals.

“How was your _croque, madam_?” Phil teased as they exited the restaurant, walking across the bridge.

“ _Excellent, merci._ ”

The boy’s next event, in this case a FastPass, was for Seven Dwarfs Mine Train, a roller coaster based on Snow White. Louise had said it was one of Darcy’s favourites.

“Louise is so smart. It’s right there! Can we do something in between?” Dan asked, taking a picture of the wooden sign outside of the ride.

Phil looked around, checked his phone for the time, and looked across the path.

“I think we have time for that,” he pointed to the attraction across from the mine train; Winnie the Pooh.

Dan didn’t say a word, just grabbed Phil’s wrist and dragged him over to the ride, where they immediately entered the lineup.

“Thank you, God, for giving me this opportunity.” Dan looked up, speaking to some form of higher being that probably looked like Winnie the Pooh in his head.

The wait for this ride was only twenty minutes, so they didn’t stand around much. They messed around on digital honey, searching for the hidden characters, signing their names. Dan was having the time of his life. He almost put his face on the honey, before remembering the other park guests that had done the same thing.

Finally, they entered the ride. Dan was like a little kid in a candy store, taking in every single tiny detail. In case he didn’t ride this again, ever, he wanted to make sure he remembered it all.

Phil, on the other hand, was looking at something else.

They exited through the gift shop, where Dan was prepared to spend his life savings in.

“We’ll buy stuff later. We don’t have _that_ much room in your backpack.”

Their fastpass for Seven Dwarfs Mine Train was ready, so they went to ride that.

Their next hour and a half was full of waiting in queues for rides and attractions. They saw Mickey’s Philharmagic, then rode the carousel. They also managed to get on Small World, somehow. Phil thought it best if they saved Peter Pan for park close, something he learned about in a video. Afterwards, they made their way down into Liberty Square, and looked around.

“Hall of Presidents?” Phil offered.

“Not with Mr. Cheeto headlining.”

They ended up stopping at Rapunzel’s Tower for a quick bathroom break. Dan got quite a few stares at his Minnie ears from the overweight, sweaty dads washing their hands. He smiled at them, and Phil slipped an arm around his waist.

Afterwards, they headed towards Haunted Mansion, their next fastpass. In Louise’s words, “It’s better value. Most of the lines are inside, this one’s not. You’ll thank me when you’re walking past a line of sweaty Americans.”

Yet again, Louise was right. The line looked awful. They strode past the other poor park guests with no wait time at all, feeling a little powerful.

Once they got inside, they huddled with a number of other park guests in a tiny room. A voice came on the loudspeaker, providing a sort of backstory for the ride. When the man at the top of the room was revealed, Phil saw Dan jump, most likely from the sounds. No chairs to fall out of here, unfortunately.

They entered their ride vehicle (this one was called a doom-buggy) and watched the bar go down. It was oddly chilly once they started to go through the haunted parts of the mansion.

Most of the ride wasn’t _actually_ scary. Just kiddie scares, like dancing ghosts and talking marble busts. The only part that actually spooked them was the bride with the axe. Her voice sent chills up Phil’s spine, and not the good kind.

They exited the ride, for once not into a gift shop, and Dan checked his phone.

“Okay. We have dining reservations at...Chef Mickey’s? That’s in the Contemporary, I think, the big square one? Those are at 6:25. Then we’ve got a Space Mountain FastPass. So we have seven hours of nothing.”

They decided to go on some rides in Adventureland and Frontierland. They tried to ride Pirates of the Caribbean, but the wait was too long. They looked at Jungle Cruise, and found a fifteen minute wait, which was just what they needed.

Jungle Cruise was a boat ride through the jungle, as the name suggests. The captain, or ‘skipper’ as they were called, was meant to throw jokes and puns out for the whole ride. Some funny, some not.

Dan and Phil got not funny.

The poor cast member was trying so hard, which was clear, but, in Dan’s words, “It sucked.”

“Maybe it’ll be better the next time? We’re coming back in a few days, right?” Phil offered, as they stood in line for a churro in Frontierland.

“Fuckin’ better be.” Dan said before placing their order. Two churros with chocolate dipping sauce.

They found a place to sit, a large wooden box near the shops.

The two chatted for a while, mostly too engrossed in their churros to even think about a real conversation.

“Oh my God! Just..oh my God.” Dan said, in regards to his snack. Phil nodded in agreement.

After savouring every last bite (and subtly eating the leftover chocolate sauce), the boys checked the time. They still had a whole five hours.

“What about Big Thunder Mountain? And then Splash, yeah? We can do all the mountains today,” Phil suggested. They decided that Splash Mountain first is better, so they can dry off on Big Thunder.

It was a thirty minute wait for Splash, which is their longest wait so far. Louise had mentioned that for most things, a wait time longer than half an hour wasn’t worth it.

Thirty minutes isn’t that long, but when you’re in a stuffy queue that tries to cool you down (and ultimately fails) with fans it feels like forever.

Dan is holding a water bottle to his forehead, and Phil is just trying not to faint.

“Why did we decide to go in an outdoor queue in the middle of the day?!” Dan sighed, following the people in front of them further into the queue.

“Maybe it’s perfect. We’ll get soaked, then cool down from the wind.” Phil attempted to make good of this situation. They probably had ten minutes left, so they just needed to make it through.

“Yeah, sure, Mr. Optimist, I’m fucking hot.”

Ten minutes felt like twenty, but they finally made it on. They got back row of their log, and once they sat down, they realized just how wet they would get.

“Oh my god, the bench is literally full of water. We’re fucked.”

The ride was way too long, but they liked the thrilling bits. There’s a couple small drops, and their shoulders got a little wet.

As their log began going up a very tall hill, they accepted their fate.

“Ready?” Dan asked as the log started to tilt downwards.

“Yeah. Okay, no!” Phil yelled right as they went down the entire mountain in one go.

They got totally soaked, but they were laughing.

“Oh my god! Should we, like, wait to dry off a bit before getting _two_ rides wet?” Phil laughed as he squeezed his shirt and hair.

“Nah, let’s just go. Florida’s hot, man. We’ll be dry in literally five seconds.”

The next couple hours go by pretty quickly. They go on rides, eat more food, and watch a show on the castle.

Eventually it’s 5:45, so they decide now is a good time for dinner.

Louise said to take the monorail, which is outside the park. They said goodbye to Magic Kingdom for the time being, then headed to the station.

The ride is a quiet one. The monorail is empty, not many people are leaving at 5:45.

Once they arrive at the Contemporary, it’s nearly 6:00. “Should we check in? We can look in the shops while we wait,” Dan nodded at this, and, upon checking in to the restaurant, they looked around the resort and in the shops.

After ten minutes, their buzzer signalled that their table was ready. They went back to the restaurant, and followed the waitress to their table.

Chef Mickey’s was a character restaurant, which meant they would meet a few characters at their table. It was also a buffet, which was a risky setup for Dan and Phil.

After a minute, and after meeting Minnie Mouse and Goofy, they went to get their food, coming back with plates full of goods.

Each character came pretty quickly, so they were off the hook while they ate.

“So, how’s your day so far?” Dan asked Phil, putting a forkful of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

“Uh, magical? It’s been perfect, thanks to Louise.” Phil responded as he moved his macaroni and cheese around on the plate. Dans nods. He looks up at Phil, smirks, then leans over and grabs a huge spoonful of macaroni from his plate. Phil gasped, watching as Dan happily shoves it in his mouth.

“Monster.” he said, then took four fries from Dan’s plate. They continued to steal each other’s food, before they realized that they could just get their own from the buffet.

The food here was fine. They left with full stomachs (after returning to the buffet three times), which is all you can ask for from a restaurant.

They boarded the monorail once again, and headed back to the Magic Kingdom. Contrary to the morning’s experience, the entrance queue was completely empty. They breezed past the MagicBand scanner, and entered the park once again.

“Okay, the park closes in…three hours. We have that FastPass, then…nothing,” Phil looked at their plans, as they walked down the streets of Main Street. Dan is snapping pictures of the buildings, as they’re lit up for the night.

After they entered Tomorrowland, Magic Kingdom’s futuristic area, they made their way to Space Mountain for their FastPass.

“So this rides, like, super dark. And fast. And loud, maybe? According to the warning sign,” Dan laughed, gesturing to the sign as they walked through the queue.

“You sound pretty scared, Dan. Wanna hold my hand?” Phil teased. Dan sneered at him, rolling his eyes.

The ride vehicle sat one to a row, so Dan was behind Phil.

The ride had music playing over it, but all Phil heard was Dan screaming in his ear.

Once they exited the ride, Phil gave Dan a look.

“So, do you regret not holding my hand?” he grinned. Dan scrunched up his face at him.

“Shut up.”

They decided to go on the Carousel of Progress, which they quickly learned was not an actual carousel. They sat in a rotating theatre for half an hour, and almost fell asleep multiple times.

By the time they got out they had two hours left, so they went into the rest of the attractions in Tomorrowland.

At 8:45 they went back to Main Street and found a spot near the castle to watch the fireworks show. Louise had told them to go on rides instead, as most people would be at the fireworks, but they had decided that she wasn’t always right.

Once the show started, they stopped talking, but gave each other quick glances throughout the show. At one point, Phil snuck a quick picture of Dan, his face lit up by the fireworks.

He hadn’t decided if he would post the photo or not, but for now he had it, and that was what mattered.

The fireworks show came to an end, and Dan and Phil immediately went to the ice cream shop on the end on the street.

“Louise was _definitely_ right about this one,” Dan said, voice muffled by a mouthful of chocolate ice cream.

Phil merely hums, scooping some ice cream onto a piece of waffle cone.

They took a few more pictures, and managed to pick up some souvenirs (mostly Winnie the Pooh things) from the shops, until it was finally almost ten.

“So, if we’re in line at, like, 9:59, then we can still ride?” Dan asked. Phil was the one who planned this idea, so he was the expert.

“Yeah, I think so.” he replied, as they walked quickly to Peter Pan’s Flight.

At 9:58, they managed to get in line.

Both breathing heavily, they walked through the queue, only stopping a few times.

“I think I remember this one from when I was younger. Maybe? But it sounds really awesome nonetheless,” Phil explained.

They waited for the cast member to direct them to a pirate ship, then watched as a different cast member “magically” lowered their safety bar.

About four seconds in, they knew this was one of their favourites of the day. They were literally _flying._ In a pirate ship.

It was _awesome._

They grinned at each other as they flew over the streets of London, and Dan, being extremely detail-oriented, pointed out Peter Pan and the Darling children on the moon.

Once they exited the ride, they had to go home. They walked through the Emporium, the large shop along Main Street, one last time for the night, and they picked up a couple pins along the way.

The monorail station was extremely crowded, but they managed to get on the second monorail that arrived at the station.

Their feet were aching, they were tired, and sweaty, but they had a fantastic day.

The next couple hours were spent drinking sodas, washing their feet, and watching Disney Channel in their hotel room.

“I’m glad we’re going back in a few days. I like that one,” Dan commented, stretching his legs out. Phil nodded, putting an arm around him.

“I liked Epcot more, I think. I feel like we’ll really like Hollywood Studios, though. That one’s full of Star Wars stuff,”

Dan hummed. He (reluctantly) stands up, and gets into his pyjamas. Phil brushed his teeth and washed his face as he did so.

“Are we in agreement that Animal Kingdom was the worst, though? Even with the Avatar stuff,” Phil said, turning the tv off. Dan replied with a yes, although it was muffled by the toothbrush in his mouth.

Dan climbed into the bed closest to the window, and Phil went to get in with him, but Dan stopped him almost immediately.

“Nope. As much as I love sleeping with you, it’s fucking hot. I’ll see you in the morning,” Dan turned off the light with a smile. Phil sighed, laughed, then laid down in the other bed.

“Night, Dan,” he whispered. Dan groaned.

“Go to bed,”

Phil chuckled again, “Love you,”

Beat.

“…love you too.”

Phil, satisfied, turned into his side, and closed his eyes.

They had a big day tomorrow.


End file.
